The invention relates to the field of computer architecture, and more particularly to the field of bus architecture for connecting peripheral devices to a computer.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) architecture, according to Universal Serial Bus Revision 1.1, released Sep. 28, 1998, provides a way to connect a peripheral device; such as a digital camera, a scanner, a keyboard, or a mouse, to a computer. According to standard USB architecture (Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 1.0), the peripheral device is connected to the computer through a cable whose length does not exceed approximately fifteen feet. Power is supplied to the peripheral device from the computer through this cable.
For some applications, such as a security system having a digital camera in one room and a computer in another room, it is desirable to connect a peripheral device to a computer without using a cable having a maximum length of fifteen feet. Therefore, a wireless USB architecture has been developed.
A communication device is disclosed. The device includes a USB port and a radio frequency (RF) transmitter. The device also includes a USB protocol to RF protocol conversion circuit coupled between the USB port and the RF transmitter.